


Blind Date

by bethany81707



Category: Advance Wars
Genre: Blindness, Confessions, Confusion, F/M, First Crush, Flash Fic, Fluff, Glasses, JP Sonja Design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Andy meets a Yellow Comet woman who tells him about how their Princess might just have feelings for him.
Relationships: Andy/Sonja (Advance Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Blind Date

Andy was out of his element at this more formal gathering of COs. For one thing, there were people he had never seen before amongst all nations, and where these people were during the wars and what their jobs were was something Andy was going to have to forget to ask later. For now, he largely sat back and let Nell and Sami handle most of the discussion about Orange Star.

“Um… excuse me?” a vaguely familiar voice asked. Andy turned, and saw a rather beautiful woman standing behind him. Her green kimono would have marked her as being from Yellow Comet even without the patch denoting her as such, and her long brown hair fell down her back and beside her cheeks.

“May I sample some of these? This is the snack table, right?” the woman asked.

“Oh, yeah, of course! These burgers are a favourite of mine, actually, I hope you like ‘em too,” Andy said, taking one and offering it to her. She thanked him before taking a bite immediately, not even so much as taking the burger from his hands first. Though she had only been chewing for five seconds before she grabbed it and took another bite.

“Indeed, these burgers are delectable! I must procure the recipe later. You said they were your favourite, correct?” she asked, moving closer to the table and feeling around for a second burger. Andy guided her hand in the right direction, and took a burger for himself while he was at it.

“Eh… yeah, I suppose. I never really thought about it before, I just like food that’s easy to make and tastes good, and I don’t really understand what goes into proper cooking and such. I’ve sampled some of the other stuff, but it’s all cool and the flavours are just… bleh. I’m sure they’re not bad, I just don’t get what’s so special about them,” Andy said. The woman nodded.

“So why do you keep feeling around? Can’t you see right?” Andy asked. The woman brought a hand to her face and pressed her finger against the bridge of her nose, looking like she was adjusting glasses.

“I normally wear glasses, but thought I might as well wear contacts, since we’re dressing up. Bad idea, I can’t see very clearly through these at all. I suppose this is the fog of peace?” the woman asked.

“Well, what was wrong with the glasses anyway?” Andy asked.

“I’m always scared they’ll fall off my face and leave me in danger, but every time I’ve tried contacts, I always have this problem. Besides, I’ve always been told glasses don’t belong in formals like this,” she explained, holding her hand out with two fingers stretched. She frowned, setting her hand back down.

“Well, that’s just mean. Sonja wears glasses, and I think she looks pretty with them. I’m sure you would’ve looked just fine if you went with them,” Andy said. The woman gave a chuckle, biting into a burger before responding.

“You… know Princess Sonja?” she asked.

“Well, yeah, me and her go back… wait, Princess?” Andy asked.

“You are Andy of Orange Star, right? You’ve met Emperor Kanbei. You know Sonja is his daughter, right?” the woman asked, tilting her head.

“...No?” Andy said, to the woman’s surprise.

“Well, I suppose even if you did, Sonja does not act much like a princess in war. What do you think of her?” she asked, a finger on her cheek. Andy could swear this was familiar to him, but ignored it to recall his encounters with Sonja.

“She was nice to me when we first met, but that turned out to be a trap. She looks at me like she’s studying me, but she looks at everyone like that. And… well, she gave me quite the big hug when I got her free from Sturm’s clutches,” Andy said. The woman gave a giggle.

“I remember that. When Emperor Kanbei heard, he was beside himself with worry, but then he learned that his daughter was just exploring her feelings. The Emperor doesn’t seem too concerned about Princess Sonja maybe finding a boyfriend?” she asked.

“Me? With Sonja? I… Well, the thought never crossed my mind. She  _ is _ cute, though… I’ve never had a crush before. And no one’s ever come to me with a crush either. I should really ask Sami or Max or even Nell first…” Andy said.

“It can’t be that scary, can it? Look, pretend I’m Sonja. What would you say?” the woman asked. Andy started sweating, as he started imagining the woman as Sonja easily. He held out his hand, having his own troubles with depth perception trying to take hers.

“Sonja… I’ve heard you have feelings for me. I’m not sure what they are, or what mine are, but I’d like to get to know you better. You seem rather nice, and I know it must be driving you mad, not knowing something about yourself,” Andy said. The woman beamed brightly, squeezing his hand.

“That was a nice speech, Andy… try to put a little more… passion into it, though. Something to sell the idea you’re interested in Sonja, and not just going into this for her sake. You understand why, right?” she explained. Andy nodded, letting go of her hand to wipe the sweat from his palm.

“So, before we all head back home, sort out my feelings, and go ask Sonja for a date, right?” Andy asked. The woman nodded, grabbing another burger.

“A date sounds lovely, Andy. Oh, and bring some of these when you ask her. Gifts are nice,” she said, pulling out a pair of glasses and bringing them to her eyes. Her hands parted her hair into what looked like two tails either side of her head, and all of a sudden, Andy recognised the girl he was talking to. What exactly he had to say to her was lost as she retreated into the crowd, leaving him with a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> It was actually a bit of a tossup whether Andy would be familiar with JP or INT Sonja, but I went with JP because the story I wanted to tell ultimately worked better that way around.


End file.
